A Trip to the Mall
A Trip To The Mall is the 6th episode of Community Plaza: The Series. It focuses around Igor the Mii and Brook. Characters Main * Igor * Brook Others * Nozomi Toujou * Seitekina Taiyo (Debut) * Irina Taiyo (Debut) * Nina Inabi * Mikan Tsumiki * Shuuya Kano (Debut) Villains * Ayano Aishi Mentioned * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * Alice Margatroid * Patchouli Knowledge * Taro Yamada * Eli Ayase Plot Brook takes Igor to the mall, where they learn more about each other. Story *to Room 61, Nozomi wakes up before Igor. *Nozomi: to self "I have promised to my group that i would go to the Musical Live! Community Music Theater with them." *gets dressed and leaves the room, and heads to [[Musical Live! Community Music Theater|ML!CMT].] *bumps into Brook on the way *Brook: "I'm sorry, Nozomi! I didn't mean to bump into you!" *Nozomi: "It's alright, where you were heading?" *Brook: "I want Igor to go to the mall with me." *Nozomi: "Oh, well, I promised my group to go to Music Theater with them and secretly promised the Vocaloids that my group will meet them." *Brook: "The Musical Live! Community Music Theater is really cool!" *Nozomi: "Eh?!" *Brook: "Yep! You can customize it any way you wanted it to be!" *Nozomi: "I know, right?" *goes to the Hotel, while Nozomi goes to the [[Musical Live! Community Music Theater|ML!CMT].] *back to Room 61, where Igor just wakes up *opens the door *Brook: "Morning Igor!" *Igor: "Morning....." *Brook: "I was thinking that we could go to the mall today, show you around." *Igor: "What about Nozomi." *Brook: "She went to the Musical Live! Community Music Theater." *Igor: "Why?" *Brook: "To hang out with her group." *Igor: "Oh....." *gets up *Igor: "Let's go to the mall." *Brook: "Okay!" *and Brook leave to the [[Community Mall].] *Brook: "It's a huge mall!" *Igor: "Indeed! Speaking of which, can i tell you something?" *Brook: "Sure!" *Igor: "My intrest of Touhou started after a twitch channel streamed two Pokémon hacks in 2015, one which was Moémon, which had humanized-female versions of the pokémons, and the other one was Touhou Puppet Play, which had Touhou characters replacing the Pokémon. If i didn't have a intrest on pokémon, i wouldn't have a intrest on touhou either." *Brook: "My interest on Touhou started in 2011 when I watched a Fan-made MMD video that featured Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid and Patchouli Knowledge as the main characters and alot of other Touhou characters." *Igor: "What it was the video's name?" *Brook: ""Touhou MMD- Fear and loathing in Gensoukyou". By the title name, it isn't for children and it's a parody." *Igor: nods "Right. It's quite common to see Touhou and Vocaloid crossovers, right?" *Brook: "Barely any Vocaloids though, but some Lord Of The Rings models." *enter *Brook: "So, how did you get into Danganronpa and YanSim?" *Igor: "For YanSim, it was because i heard of it because of a friend of mine in the internet, i saw a video about the game and liked it. As for Daganronpa, i don't really remember, but it seems because of another friend." *was watching *Ayano: "Igor stole Senpai, even though he's a boy..." *and Brook find [[Seitekina Taiyo]] *Igor: "Is that..." *looks at Igor and Brook *Seitekina: "Hey~" *Igor: "Hi, Seitekina." *Seitekina: "This is kinda embrassing, but...I want to date that blonde girl with big busts." *Igor: "Are you talking about Eli Ayase?" *Seitekina: "Y-yes..." *Brook: "Eh? You know him?" *Igor: "Well, duh, i created him!" *Seitekina: "I hope my sister isn't hearing us, she may..." *runs over *Irina: "Igor, what are you doing here?!" *Igor: "I moved..." *Irina: "Baka! I thought you said you were gonna stay at GoCity!" *Igor: "Well, i changed my mind when i had enough of GoCity." *Brook: "Who are you?" *Irina: "Me?! I'm Irina Taiyo! I dislike perverts!" *Igor: "Doesn't help i'm a pervert myself." *Irina: "S-shut up, baka!" *Igor: "Geez, chill! It's not like i'll seduce you or something!" *Irina: "That's not the only thing that is bothering me, but my brother, Seitekina, has an obsession with that blonde chick!" *Brook: "He told us that." *sees Seitekina hiding behind Igor *Irina: "UGH! SEITEKINA, STOP HIDING!" *stops hiding *Seitekina: "Y-yes, sister..." *Igor: to Brook "If he ever finds out i sleep with Eli, he's gonna assume i date her!" *Brook: back to Igor "I won't tell!" *walk to the fountain *Igor: "I have to admit, i kinda have a crush on Honoka and Eli." *Seitekina: "E-Eli?" *turns around in shock *Igor: "Awww, nuts, he discovered." *comes ups behind Seitekina *Igor: "Behind you!" *Seitekina: "Wha-" *pushes Ayano back *Ayano: "Oh!!" *runs away *Seitekina: "What's wrong with her?" *Igor: "Dunno." *Seitekina: "I'm pretty sure you like Eli for the same reasons i do, Igor." *Igor: "You mean her busts, right?" *Seitekina: "Yes-" *slaps Seitekina *Irina: "You disgusting pervert!" *Seitekina: "Ow!" *begins to cry *Brook: "That was a little rude, Irina." *Irina: her arms "Hmph!" *Igor: "Irina's a tsundere, what you did expect? She probably would love that Red-haired chick!" *Irina: "I-I DON'T LOVE MAKI-CHAN, BAKA!" *Igor: "Stop telling lies, i know you do~" *Brook: "..." *Igor: "...What?" *Irina: "MAKI-CHAN IS JUST A FRIEND OF MINE!" *Igor: "Okay, sheesh!" *Seitekina: "M-Maki-chan is like this to me, too..." *Brook: "Ummm, should we do a little shopping....?" *Igor: "Yeah, calming Irina is my main focus right now-" *Brook: "-Before she breaks a huge hole in the mall" *Igor: "Yeah." *Irina: "I'm off to visit Maki, Bakas!" off to the hotel *Igor: "Uhhhh...?!" *Brook: "Or not..." Trivia *It takes around the same time around as A Visit At The Musical Theater, abeit in Igor and Brook's Point of view. *The title name was originally gonna be titled "Reporter On Duty!" But since it was about Igor as well, the title was changed. *This episode reveals Seitekina has a crush on Eli Ayase. *This episode also impiles Irina has a crush on Maki Nikishino. *When Igor says "Okay, sheesh!", it is possibly a reference to an Undertale comic where after Toriel says "NO! Internet is Foreboden!", Frisk replies with "ok sheesh". Category:Work in Progress Episodes Category:Episodes